if you mix black and green what color would you ge
by animeFREAK1996
Summary: is nico is sprung on percy? is percy sprung on nico? is nico emo?  writing my first multichaper story. hope you injoy my random humor.:D
1. Chapter 1

the shadows where swirling around him and you could feel,taste,and smell the death in the ever he walked by or in the darkness feeling miserable the shadows tended to do he injoy his sorrow in peace without _this_ having to happen? great. his day was now officially that much better.

"gods danmit!" nico muttered under his knew by the thunder rolling in the sky the gods may not have appriciated that comment but damn it he was upset! his day had been shitty to begin with.

first, he had to be woken up to see some wierd child molesters ghost watching him sleep. sure,he may not be able to actually touch him but would **you **want to wake up and someone molesting you with their ghostly eyes? yeah, i didnt think so.

second, of all a bird **dared to poop **on his favorite jacket! like, he was the underworlds king's son for death sakes! you think he would get a break but noooooo aperently even if you can wake the dead, birds still like to use you precious clothes as a porta' potty.

and to make matters worst percy had cought him staring at him. sure, he . but, percy never noticed so why today?

as he was was walking through camp still going through his mental rant sometimes muttering things like "bird poopy" or "freaky child molester.." he managed to bump into some strange mixture of a brick wall and a soggy pillow.

"wtf!" he screamed. as was going through the list of insults he'd heard from ghosts in the field of punishment he looked !

"_hes looking at looking at looking at me HES LOOKING AT ME!." kept running through his brain._why did he have to look so hot! hes the son of a sea god for zeus sakes! why did he have to be so good looking? shouldnt he have like wierd deformed flipper feet and smell like tuna or something.? man, the gods were cruel..

" oh! sorry nico i didnt see you there! you know you can afford to grow a few inches maybe then i would be able to see you haha" percy laughed like he had come up with the best joke ever and even though i was horribly terribly anoyed i couldnt help but to think he had a beautiful laugh.

" look percy its not MY fault your almost as tall as your _'little brother' _okaayyy " i said pretty annoyed of the comment about my hight. soo i want like 6 feet tall! im a normal 5'4 thank you.

"ey dont be getting butt hurt its not my fault your as tall as a girl" percy said and man was i pissed! i mean yeah i maybe am gay but it doesnt mean i turned into a girl! i was about to respond but when i looked up all i saw were green eyes like the sea. hes staring at me! i would probably go into cardiac arrest but he was looking at me with a wierd expression and am i imagining things or is was he leaning closer? as we just stared at each others eyes i heard someone call out "ey percy where are you?" at the scream we both came back to reality. I noticed he was closer. we had about two inches seperating us. maybe he wanted to kiss me! ugh, what am i thinking he probably saw i had a booger or was gonna tease me about my girly face. but, percy's expression was shocked. he looked at me one more time and ran the opposite direction really fast.

WTF!


	2. Chapter 2

_hello people! i kinda forgot to write this on my other chapter so here it goes._

_first of all i will clear this out first I CANT SPELL! any speliing mistakes im sorry i tried to fix them but yoou should still be ably to read it :) any thing else just messege me! charicters a __little __OC!_

_italic:thought_

non italic:normal

*_*-action

percy pov

_man today was awsome! like, in this while week its probably been the best day. in the morning i found ten dollars on the floor. my mom made blue waffles in the morning! she doesnt do that except for special occasions. and best of all i cought nico staring at me! so ive kinda had a crush on him for a while now so when i saw him staring my heart just stopped. _

_oh and to make things clear i am NOT gay. boys are disgusting period. i just like nico which is a __**huge**__ differnce. hes like PRETTY! he isnt overly femine but he's just wow. and he has that evil lonely look to him i mean he pratically smolders! but if you actually get to know him hes so funny for a wierd reason ,hes like a polar oppisite of what he looks like._

_oh my god there he is! no, got to act , why not play some basket ball? yeah i can show him my sexy body.! ok thats what imma do._

(twenty min. later)

_WHY WONT HE LOOK AT ME! ive been running around like an idiot shooting 3 pointers like a pro but he hasnt noticed! he just keeps walking in a circle muttering , i guess its time i take matters into my own hands*throws ball towards nico 'accedentally'* _

" sorry guys! il go get the ball il be right back_" i shouted. _

_ha! my plan is going into action. the plan is to bump into him 'acedentaly' and when he sees my awsome sexyness infront of him he will swoon melt and want to be mines forever this is soo going to work!*bump* oops. so i kinda bumped into him a little harder than i thought. its ok it'l make it more believable when i swoop in and save the 'princess' all smooth and stuff._

" oh! sorry nico i didnt see you there! you know you can afford to grow a few inches maybe then i would be able to see you haha" _why did i just say that! im a friggen idiot thats why. um il just cover it up with my best laugh. _

"hahahah"_ ok remeber NOT to sound like those demented ares kids when they know they seriously injures somebody_.

" look percy its not MY fault your almost as tall as your _'little brother' _okaayyy "_ shit! he looks pissed. ugh,i know hes deffensive when it comes to his hight so why did i just say that! ok remember percy SMOOTH you just beat kronos out for posiedions sake! cant you talk to your crush normally? _

"ey dont be getting butt hurt its not my fault your as tall as a girl" _thats it. later il break into the underworld again and just let kronos try to kill me less painfull too. yeah, i bet i wont even need to break into the under world anymore because nico looks like he's ready to give me the V.I.P pass..._

_hmm.. he's still hot even when he's mad. gods he has pretty lips he's already going to kill me i dont think one little kiss will make it worst right? he has such pretty eyes too.._

"ey percy where are you?" someone screamed.

_ohshitohshitohSHIT! i almost kissed him. ahhhhh! ive got to run and hide fast! umm remeber act COOL percy! damn,hes still pretty... oh yeah, right RUN!_

and that people was percy's attempt to awsomeness one more !

_did anyone like my second ch.? sorry about the wierd mental rants but i always do this so wouldnt it be funny if the 'cool' people did this too? r&r pwease! _


	3. Chapter 3

nico pov

ok things around here are OFFICIALLY weird. i met this guy. i know i know it sounds wrong but it's not, i swear ,so this is kinda how it went...

(few days before...)

so, pretty little me was just doing the normal thing you know shadow traveling and scaring people you know,normal. so as im passing by the Caldecott Tunnel i notice something wierd.

ok, i know i live in a world where theres gods and monsters and what not, but seeing a couple of demi gods gaurding an old door in the middle of a busy tunnel IS considered wierd in my world too. so i decide to check it out .

you know what was the most awsome thing of this little incounter? they just let me in. yes,yes i know this doesnt sound important, but trust me. in a world where one of ur bigest worries EVERY DAY is dying in the hands of some ugly monster thats in some sort of goofy disguise its hard for anyone to trust anyone so it's a privalage.

i guess looking evilly despite my young age and the power of seduction (well i guess that having the god of death being your father helps too) i got in with no trouble at all and all i had to say was WOW!

if i thought camp half blood was pimped out this camp was PIMPED OUT. it had like roman type statues and pillers. i noticed no one got near me either. _hmm i guess death follows me around everywhere._

so I was just checking this new camp and everyone knew i didnt belong but no one said anything _guess everyones afraid to defey the great death kings son...woopdy-doo_ until i met him.

"hey! who are you and what are you doing here? i heard a vioce saying. i looked around looking for the owner of said voice wanting to find the one person who wasn't afraid (except for my scarce friends in camp halfblood) and i found him.

man, he was gorgeous! ok, i am not a cheater i still swear my eternal devotion to percy ,but i have to be truthfull this boy was HOT! he had the most gorgeous blue eyes like the sky and pretty soft looking blond hair and tanned skin the was a complete contrast to my pale skin and dark hair.

" who are you? I've never seen you in this camp before so tell me why you are hear and why i should not think you are an enemy." he said in a comanding voice, _wow this boy has guts_.

"um.. you know i was just strolling by when i found this pace" i said truthfully, honestly i was a little scared.

" your a demi god and a pretty strong one too." _well wasn't he the master of the damn obvious?_he said.

"and how do you know that?'' i asked a little curious.

" well, everyone looks scared of youfirst of all and you smell of death " he said. _crap i hope he doesnt try to kill me because i smell like it!_

"oh..."i said. _hey i may sound stupid but i don't want to die! i don't think my dad will feel mercifully seeing me then _

" so what are we gonna do with you son of lord death ?" he said looking at me like he didn't know if he should invite me to dinner or kill me on the spot _shit!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok here it goes. Imsorry I haven't updated in well,a very long time but what can I say? Writers block and not having a laptop were good reasons not to write I suppose v.v after so long this was the best I could come up with I really hope you guys like it and injoy~

Jason pov.

_I hate my job_. I mean I know I shouldn't complain as I was chosen to be camp Preator but he couldn't help but sigh as he went over his responsibilities. Not only did he have to work more than an average camper but he felt bad knowing that Reyna had feelings for him that he may not be able to return. I mean how would you feel if you felt a hand ghost at you're behind whenever you walked a little too close by someone? Exactly, you wouldn't be very confortable_.__i guess I should have expected as being a son of Zeus I have a godlike amount of work to do_. He had just finished doing some training with the campers when he started to notice the atmosphere darken severely. _What's going on? _He decided to follow the crowd of people who seemed to be surrounding a young boy who seemed to be around his age range. _Who is he I've never seen him around before?_ As he approached the group he started getting a weird feeling. He couldn't explain it. It was something like a feeling one would get walking down a dark cemetery by yourself a feeling of darkness of **death** he realized. I'm not going to lie this kid was pretty intimating for his size. I mean come one sure I'm a pretty powerful demigod myself but you just don't go around messing with the kid of the god who if u die you have to spend eternity at his mercy. Although ever cell in my body told me to just run away I decided to go up to him.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?'' I heard my voice saying.

I saw the boy turn around in surprise and what I saw I just couldn't comprehend. He's _adorable?_ I couldn't understand the thoughts in my mind I mean for one he was a boy and for second he was a **boy!** Although I knew all of this I could help but stare at his pale skin which seemed a strong contrast of my own and his dark hair and dark eyes which I could just swim in for da- I mean, I tried to keep my composure and tried to speak again in a more confident voice.

"Who are you? I've never seen you in this camp before so tell me why you are hear and why I should not think you are an enemy." I questioned hoping to get a name from the young boy I didn't want to scare him off but I also didn't want to lose face in front of all the people who were watching our encounter

"Um... you know i was just strolling by when I found this place" the ange-I mean boy said to me he sounded sincere so I decided to go along with it.

"You're a demi god and a pretty strong one too." _And good looking did I mention good looking? Oh and adorable yup adorable is definitely the word I was looking for_ I caught my self-adding at the end _I really hope I didn't say that out loud_.

"And how do you know that?'' he asked. I mean because he wasn't oozing power at the very moment right?

"Well, everyone looks scared of you first of all and you smell of death "I responded matter of factly.

"Oh..." he had answered how cute he seemed a bit terrified me really wanted to run up to him and comfort him to tell him we would not hurt him even if anyone intended to they would have to deal well, me.

"so what are we going to do with you son of lord death?" I said looking at him more like ogling as I wondered what to do with him _maybe I should just lock him in my closet and keep him to myself _I wondered.

I guess camp just got a little more interesting huh?


End file.
